C'est lui que j'aime
by MarieCeline
Summary: Je me retourne, en regardant une dernière fois la place bondée de monde, avant de tourner au coin de la rue. Je la cherche des yeux. Mais je n'aperçois plus Ziva dans la foule. Je l'ai perdue pour de bon.
1. Chapter 1

Un nouvel OS. Tiva... enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça. C'est un peu du drama, donc à ne pas lire, si vous êtes déprimés. Et il y a aussi un spoiler pour la saison 8. La fin, particulièrement. Mais c'est du léger hein !

Bon, j'espère qu'avec ces avertissement je n'ai pas perdu trop de lecteurs ^^''

Bonne lecture à tous !

* Cet OS se situe après le 8x24.

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

Je me tiens droit, à l'écart de la foule qui stagne devant la mairie. Cette journée aurait pu être ordinaire, même plaisante, dans d'autres circonstances. Le soleil brille fort, et le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant, presque surnaturel. Comme si tout était fait exprès, pour que ce jour en particulier, soit parfait pour eux. J'aurais préféré qu'il pleuve, ou qu'il y ait du vent. Histoire d'annuler le sentiment de perfection qui émane de cet endroit. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'autres choses que j'aurais voulu annuler aujourd'hui.

Son père et sa famille sont là. Toute l'équipe est là, aussi. Abby me sourit, et me fait signe de la main. Je lui souris à mon tour, faiblement. J'ai juste prévu de passer, je ne supporterais pas d'assister à la cérémonie. Elle verra que j'ai fait l'effort de venir, et je repartirais aussitôt. Je disparaîtrai.

Pour l'instant, j'attends, sous l'ombre d'un arbre, en retrait. J'attends qu'elle arrive. Je sais qu'elle est là. J'attends juste que ce soit elle qui vienne.

Et en attendant, je m'appuie contre l'arbre, et je me rappelle douloureusement de ce jour, où j'ai appris que Ziva allait se marier...

* * *

><p><em>Je l'ai appris par hasard, un soir comme les autres au bureau. Il ne restait plus que McGee, Ziva et moi. Nous bavardions de tout et de rien, nous nous apprêtions à partir. Le ding de l'ascenseur a brisé l'atmosphère détendue. Abby, s'est avancé d'un pas lourd, directement vers le bureau de Ziva. McGee et moi, la regardons, intrigués, poser une petite boîte rouge sur son bureau. Une boîte qui ressemblait à... un écrin. Abby a faiblement chuchoté :<em>

- Je l'ai trouvé à la cafétéria...

_Ziva l'a remerciée. Abby s'est tournée vers moi, pour jauger ma réaction. Je n'ai pas bronché, hésitant à croire ce que je venais de voir. Abby a adressé un signe de la main à McGee. Puis elle est partie. _

_Intrigué, je me suis levé, et me suis avancé doucement vers le bureau de Ziva. Je me suis emparé de la petite boîte. Stupéfait. Ziva a essayé de le reprendre. En vain.. Je l'ai tenu hors de portée. J'ai froncé les sourcils._

- CIRay t'a offert une bague ?

_Ziva a encore essayé de reprendre l'écrin. J'ai reculé d'un pas, et j'ai ouvert la boîte de velours, m'attendant à y trouver un bijou. Vide. J'ai regardé ses mains, anxieux. Elle ne portait aucune bague._

_J'ai haussé les sourcils. _

- Tu as oublié cet écrin à la cafétéria, et en plus, tu as perdu la bague qui était dedans. On voit que tu prends sa proposition très au sérieux.. ! Si c'est une proposition, bien sûr...

_J'ai baissé la tête, et j'ai fait tourner la petite boîte entre mes mains, attendant sa réponse. Elle croisa les bras, s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise, en me défiant du regard. _

- Oui, c'est une proposition, et ça nous regarde moi et Ray.

_Elle a appuyé sur les trois derniers mots. J'ai tenté de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'elle a prononcé son nom. Je me suis esclaffé. Mais mon rire sonnait affreusement faux._

- S'il apprend que tu as perdu sa bague, les relations entre le NCIS et la CIA vont encore plus se dégrader !

_Même ma plaisanterie sonnait faux. Comment pouvais-je plaisanter sur un sujet d'une telle importance à mes yeux ? _

_Elle rétorqua :_

- Je ne l'ai pas perdu. C'est lui qui l'a. Il a prévu de me la donner d'ici peu.

_Je suis redevenu sérieux, et elle a senti mon changement d'attitude. Elle a évité mon regard. J'ai baissé les yeux, continuant à jouer avec la boîte vide. Je lui ai demandé, d'un ton grave, sans tergiverser :_

- Alors... vous allez vous marier ?

- C'est en effet ce qui est prévu.

_J'ai encaissé la révélation en hochant la tête, les yeux toujours baissés. Elle ne pouvait pas voir que quelque chose en moi semblait s'être cassé au moment où elle avait affirmée qu'elle allait l'épouser. L'idée me semblait absurde, inimaginable. Je l'ai regardée, surpris.. Ziva ? Se marier ? Avec lui ?_

_Mon cœur s'est serré quand j'ai réalise que c'était en fait, une femme comme les autres, aspirant à fonder une famille. Pour moi, elle était tellement unique, et spéciale, qu'elle différait de toutes les femmes. Mais apparemment, j'avais eu tort. Je me suis mis à l'imaginer en robe de mariée, et j'ai eu le tournis. La vérité s'insinuait peu à peu en moi, comme un mauvais venin, et chaque seconde passant, je prenais un peu plus conscience de la situation. J'espérais que c'était juste un mauvais rêve. _

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui dire ce que je pense._

- Vous n'allez pas trop vite ?

_Elle a laissé passer quelques secondes avant de répondre._

- Il veut à tout prix se marier. Il a l'air d'y tenir.

_J'ai reposé l'écrin sur son bureau. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. _

- Et toi ?

_Elle a soupiré, et s'est penchée pour attraper son sac, et s'en aller. Je l'ai retenue par le bras, sans savoir pourquoi. Je voulais juste qu'elle ne s'en aille pas. Elle s'est figée._

_Puis Ziva s'est penchée légèrement vers moi, par dessus son bureau, en relevant la tête. J'ai cessé de respirer. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et sa voix ne tremblait pas quand elle a prononcé, doucement, les mots que j'ai toujours redoutés d'entendre._

- C'est lui que j'aime, Tony.

_Soudain, j'ai lâché son bras comme si je m'étais brûlé à son contact. Le sang ne semblait plus circuler dans mon corps, et j'étais incapable de faire un seul geste. Je l'ai regardé comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Elle avait revêtit son masque habituel. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Je doutais même que ce le soit. Je voyais l'hésitation dans ses yeux._

_Ses mots me résonnaient dans les oreilles. Des mots prononcés lentement. Pour que je comprenne, une bonne fois pour toute. Pour me faire plus mal, aussi. Dans la même phrase, mon prénom avait franchi ses lèvres. Prononcé d'une façon dont elle seule avait le secret. Mais juste avant... Ziva avait avoué l'aimer lui. Lui, Ray. Pas un autre homme. Seulement lui. Pas un autre. _

_Je suis resté immobile, après son aveux. Encore sous le choc. Elle s'est éloignée de moi, et je ne l'ai pas regardée disparaître. J'ai juste senti qu'elle s'en allait. J'entendais ses pas sur le sol. Un léger changement dans l'air. Un vide. Un silence autour de moi. _

_J'ai bougé. Un léger mouvement de la tête pour regarder dans la direction où elle était partie. Elle n'était plus là. _

_J'ai entendu les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur elle. Mes épaules se sont affaissées, et j'ai regardé avec mépris cet écrin de velours rouge. McGee a légèrement remué sur sa chaise. Je me suis tourné vers lui. Il était gêné, et affichait une moue compatissante, qui, sur le moment, m'a mise hors de moi. _

_Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire un mot. J'avais trop mal. J'ai attrapé mes affaires, et j'ai fui._

* * *

><p>J'interromps le cours de mes pensées, vieilles de six mois, quand je reconnais la personne qui sort de la foule et qui s'approche de moi, hésitante.<p>

Ziva.

Elle est à présent plantée devant moi, et je la détaille. Elle porte une robe beige. Qui ne ressemble en rien à une robe de mariage.

Ziva mariée... je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Ses cheveux sont coiffés en chignon simple, mais élégant. Elle n'est pas le genre de femme à se faire remarquer, et même le jour de son mariage, elle est habillée simplement. Mais elle n'en reste pas moins éblouissante. J'essaye de me rappeler si un jour, elle avait été aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Elle me sourit, maladroitement.

- Merci d'être venu.

Pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre, je scrute la foule, en réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais formuler ma phrase. Il faut quand même à tout prix que je lui pose la question que j'ai toujours souhaité lui poser, dès que j'ai appris cet événement. Je lui demande, hésitant :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Elle évite mon regard.

- … Je crois que oui.

Je hoche légèrement la tête, je lui fais croire que je comprends. Et je ne montre rien. Je souffre en silence, comme d'habitude. Je ne grimace pas, ne dis rien. J'ai appris à le faire, à force. Je pourrais même dire que je suis devenu un expert en la matière.

Elle s'apprête à repartir vers lui, je vois et j'entends qu'il l'appelle. Elle pivote légèrement, pour s'en aller. Je réalise soudain que je vais la perdre, et j'ai envie de crier qu'elle ne doit pas entrer dans cette mairie. Elle signerait son engagement à long terme avec lui. Je veux lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça. Pourquoi lui ? J'ai envie de lui dire que je ne comprends pas, et que je suis complètement perdu. Mais je me tais. Encore. Sans doute pour la dernière fois, je l'espère. Après, j'emporterai à jamais tout ça pour moi. Ça n'aura plus lieu d'être.

Une voix au fond de moi, me chuchote que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même. Je n'ai rien tenté pour l'avoir, ou pour la retenir. J'ai tout gardé pour moi, pendant plusieurs années. C'est dur de vivre avec ça, sans pouvoir le crier à la terre entière. Ou au moins, pouvoir lui dire à elle.

Mais Ziva est avec lui, maintenant. Elle l'aime. Elle n'est pas pour moi. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, que j'oublie tout les rêves qui m'ont traversés l'esprit ces dernières années. Je lève les yeux vers elle, pour la regarder s'en aller.

Mais, soudain elle n'a plus l'air de vouloir partir. Elle me regarde, et un air triste est plaqué sur son visage. Elle a l'air hésitante. J'ai envie de la prier de ne pas compliquer les choses, et de s'en aller. Je vois qu'une part d'elle regrette, et qu'elle n'est pas sûre de son choix. C'est ce que je crois voir en elle. Ce que j'aimerais voir. Mais, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment. Elle a toujours été si mystérieuse. Son visage s'est fermé. Ce que j'ai dit ensuite, je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire, mais j'imagine qu'il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour le bonheur des autres.

- Tu as fait un choix. Ne le fais pas attendre. C'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie...

Elle se mord la lèvre.

Les moments que nous avons passés ensemble me défilent devant les yeux. Voilà où ça nous aura mené, en fin de compte. Je vis cet instant comme une séparation. C'est d'une tristesse épouvantable. Ziva me regarde, les yeux pleins de remords. Je suis certain que je me rappellerai de ce regard toute ma vie. Mais je ne lui montre pas que ses yeux noirs me chamboulent. Je lui fait croire, que je n'y fait pas attention. Je refuse de croire à une impossibilité. Pourquoi y croire maintenant, alors que c'est déjà trop tard ? Elle sait que Ray n'est pas le seul à l'aimer. Elle sait que j'aurai pu être, dans d'autres circonstances, celui qui aurait remplacé ce Ray. Nous savions très bien tous les deux ce qui s'était instauré entre nous. Nous l'avions passé sous silence. Peut être que nous n'aurions pas dû. Des tas de sentiments contradictoires s'emparent de moi. Je la regarde avec tristesse, avec toujours cet horrible sentiment de perte.

Ziva plante ses yeux dans les miens, et elle me murmure :

- Pardon.

Je ne fais aucun geste lorsqu'elle effleure mon bras. J'ai un frisson, malgré moi. Elle tourne les talons. Je tente de rester droit, impassible. Et je la vois se diriger lentement vers lui, qui est au milieu de la foule d'invités. Il passe son bras autour de sa taille. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Il rit, et j'entends ce son aigre qui me vrille les tympans. Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers moi, mais j'évite son regard. Ray lui attrape le visage des deux mains, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui. Leurs visages se rapprochent...

C'en est trop pour moi.

Je tourne brusquement les talons, et je quitte cette place bruyante et trop pleine de bonheur. Je vois que Gibbs, McGee, Abby et les autres me suivent du regard. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprennent que je ne peux pas assister à ça. Et j'espère que Ziva comprendra aussi.

Les bruits de la foule s'estompent. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour aligner un pied devant l'autre. Le désespoir pèse lourd sur mes épaules. A chaque pas que je fais, je m'éloigne encore un peu plus d'elle. Je me retourne, en regardant une dernière fois la place bondée de monde, avant de tourner au coin de la rue. Je la cherche des yeux. Mais je n'aperçois plus Ziva dans la foule.

Je l'ai perdue pour de bon.

Quelques rues plus loin, je m'effondre contre un mur. Assis sur le trottoir, je ne fais pas attention aux passants qui me dévisagent.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu au moment où je l'ai vu s'éloigner et s'accrocher à son bras. Rien de pire ne peut m'arriver. Il n'y a rien de pire que ça. Je suis trop anéanti.

Si seulement j'avais pu changer la situation, l'inverser même. Mais c'était impossible, et je le savais.

J'essaye de ne plus penser, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne veux plus de ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça...

Je veux juste être privé de mes sens pour que je ne puisse plus penser un seul instant. Que je puisse oublier. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Vivre avec ce souvenir de perte et d'espoir déchu ne m'intéresse pas. Cette vie ne m'intéresse plus.

Car voir la femme que j'aime en épouser un autre, ce n'est pas une vie.

* * *

><p>Un avis, please ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

Suite aux reviews reçues, j'ai décidé de faire une suite. J'y avais déjà pensé avant, mais j'avais décidé de laisser seulement en OS. Le manque de nouveaux épisodes d'NCIS à regarder, combiné au manque de Tiva et aux reviews m'a donné envie de faire une suite... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! (La fin est guimauve à souhait.)

Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

Hier soir, après son mariage, je ne suis pas rentré chez moi. J'ai traîné dans les rues, au hasard, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue dans une ruelle miteuse au beau milieu de la nuit. Quand je me suis réveillé, le dos endolori, et l'esprit pire encore, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Et je vagabonde encore, tout l'après-midi, les mains fourrées dans les poches. Je ne compte pas retourner au NCIS. En laissant un message à Gibbs, j'ai pris quelques jours dans la pile de congés qui me revenaient de droit. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas. L'isolement m'est nécessaire. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter leurs regards pleins de pitié. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Je ne veux voir personne. Personne ne peut comprendre. Même moi je ne comprends pas, pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Mon comportement me semble excessif, et surfait. Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans cet état pour elle.

La journée touche à sa fin. Je passe devant la vitrine d'un magasin, et regarde avec dégoût mon reflet pitoyable dans la surface réfléchissante. Une barbe naissante me donne l'air d'un débraillé, de profondes cernes marquent mon visage. Mes cheveux sont ébouriffés, ma chemise est sale. Je m'arrache à cette image inhabituelle de moi-même. Et je continue de marcher. Lentement. Je n'ai nulle part ou aller. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, il ne fait pas encore nuit. Je n'ai plus envie de rentrer chez moi.

Pris d'un élan soudain, je bifurque à droite de l'avenue que j'étais en train de longer. Je me dirige vers le siège du NCIS. Je ne compte pas rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je compte monter au sommet, à l'air libre. Je ne sais quelle partie de mon cerveau pousse mes jambes à gravir ces escaliers de fers, qui grimpent le long du mur de briques, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la part de moi la plus rationnelle.

Arrivé sur le toit du bâtiment, je m'approche du bord, réalisant à peine ce que je suis en train de faire. Je grimpe sur le rebord, calant mes deux pieds de façons à tenir face au vent, qui souffle de plus en plus fort. Que suis-je venu chercher ici ? Des réponses ? Des explications ? Mais de la part de qui ? Je suis tout seul. Et je ne veux plus être une épave, je ne veux plus regretter autant. Je ne devrais pas la blâmer elle. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi. Je ne la blâmerai pas. Ziva semblait heureuse, l'autre jour. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de l'être.

Je regarde en bas. Les voitures qui roulent sur l'asphalte, les piétons qui marchent, pressés. Et je me demande pourquoi je risque ma vie pour elle. Je me rend compte que je lui voue un amour qui se rapproche de la folie. Un amour insensé. Je le savais inconsciemment. Mais aujourd'hui, le regret est pire que d'habitude. Omniprésent. Tout ce que j'ai accumulé me revient en pleine face. Et c'est ce qui va causer ma perte, toutes ces années de retenues, et de silences.

Je ne savais pas que l'amour pouvait faire si mal. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir d'ailleurs. Est-ce que je peux encore appeler ça de l'amour ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que seule ma haine envers elle dicte mes actes. Je la hais parce qu'elle l'a choisi, lui. Je la hais parce qu'elle a l'air d'être heureuse. Je la hais parce que je m'apprête à foutre ma vie en l'air pour elle. Je la hais de ne pas m'aimer. Je la hais parce que je l'aime beaucoup trop. Et je me hais aussi, moi, de n'avoir rien tenté. Et de m'être tu durant tout ce temps.

C'est sûrement stupide et lâche, ce que je suis en train de faire. Complètement fou, même. Il y en a qui vont m'en vouloir. Comme Gibbs, Abby, ou McGee. Mais pas elle. Pas Ziva. Sûrement pas. J'enrageai à cette idée. Elle n'en a rien à faire de moi. Il me suffisait de partir pour la laisser vivre. Peut être qu'elle vivra avec ma mort sur la conscience, et qu'elle souffrira un peu. Mais probablement jamais comme moi je souffre en ce moment. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser encore une fois, que c'est vraiment absurde, la position dans laquelle je me trouve. Elle n'avait jamais été à moi. C'est absurde, oui, car j'agis comme un mari que sa femme aurait quitté pour un autre. Je réagis comme si elle m'avait appartenu, et était partie. Je sais que c'est entièrement faux, et que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Las, et fatigué, je regarde toujours le vide. Et je me demande si on sent la mort arriver, si la chute paraît plus longue qu'elle n'en a l'air, si on a mal une fraction de seconde avant de s'éteindre définitivement. J'aurais aimé la voir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Mais c'est trop tard. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de mon choix. Qui peut être résigné à mourir alors qu'il a encore une bonne partie de la vie devant soi ? Peut être, seulement ceux qui ont l'impression de ne plus rien avoir. D'avoir tout perdu.

Je me rappelle du visage de Ziva. Les meilleurs souvenirs que j'en ai. Elle est en train de rire, ou elle en train de me sourire, de me regarder. Peut importe l'instant, du moment que c'est un souvenir heureux. J'évite de me remémorer le regard plein de peine qu'elle m'a adressé avant que je m'en aille, la veille. Je me rappelle juste du meilleur. C'est la dernière image que je veux avoir.

Le bruit d'une porte en fer qui claque violemment, derrière moi, me fait sursauter. Et je perds l'équilibre.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ZIVA<strong>

Essoufflée, je gravis l'une après l'autre, les marches des escaliers à l'intérieur du bâtiment. J'arrive à l'étage le plus haut. Je m'arc-boute contre la porte donnant sur le toit, en forçant pour abaisser le levier qui a rouillé avec le temps. La porte de fer s'ouvre à la volée. Je franchis le seuil, sors à l'air libre. Et la porte se referme en claquant. Le bruit métallique semble se répercuter et faire écho. Je parcours quelques mètres, regardant autour de moi. C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçois Tony, perché sur le rebord du toit, en train de perdre l'équilibre. Je suis tétanisée. Ma bouche s'ouvre, dans un cri d'horreur, mais aucun son n'en sort. La peur me laisse de glace, m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il s'immobilise, et retrouve son équilibre. Il n'est pas tombé de l'autre côté. Il est encore ici. Il faut à tout prix que je lui parle. Vite. Pour l'empêcher de faire ça. Il faut que je lui dises. Il faut qu'il le sache.

Ce n'est pas un hasard si, en attendant que la photocopieuse veuille bien fonctionner, j'avais regardé par la fenêtre, les escaliers de fers qui longeaient la façade. Je l'ai aperçu, en train de gravir les marches. Lui ne m'a pas vu. Mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. J'ai vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Effondré et débraillé. J'avais un pressentiment, comme quoi il fallait à tout prix que je le suive. Alors j'ai abandonné la paperasse que j'étais en train de faire. Et je suis montée sur ce toit, à toute vitesse. En étant sûre que j'allais devoir empêcher Tony de commettre un acte irréparable.

Je suffoque, et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas respiré depuis que je l'ai vu perdre l'équilibre. J'inspire une goulée d'air frais. Et je me rapproche de lui. Il m'entend arriver, et tourne légèrement la tête, sans toutefois voir que c'est moi. Je crie, pour couvrir le rugissement du vent.

- Tony ! Descend de là ! S'il te plaît... Tu ne te rends pas compte...

Ma voix se brise et tremble un peu. J'ai peur pour lui.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il m'a répondu d'une voix blasée.

- Tu le sais très bien, Ziva...

Je me tais. Oui, je le sais. C'est à cause de moi qu'il veut mettre fin à ses jours. Je ne peux pas l'accepter et je vais tout faire pour l'en dissuader. Et il faut que je lui dises aussi. Que je lui dises ce qui couve en moi depuis trop de temps. Que je lui dises ce qui s'est réellement passé hier. Car il n'est pas au courant. Il était parti avant que ça se produise, avant que j'y mette fin. Avant que je renonce.

Devant une centaine de personnes, et le maire, j'avais dit « non » à Ray. Puis j'avais fui. Je m'étais éclipsée au milieu des murmures indignés, et des gens qui me montraient du doigt. J'avais laissé Ray consterné, le cœur brisé. Je me sentais coupable, oui. Je lui suis encore aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Ça n'avait jamais été ce que je voulais. Seulement, je m'en étais aperçue trop tard.

Je suis retournée le lendemain au NCIS, assez honteuse, et préoccupée, en subissant les regards inquiets de Gibbs, McGee et Abby. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce revirement de situation, et ce refus soudain. Et moi je ne comprenais pas non plus. J'avais passé la nuit et la journée à me morfondre en me rappelant du regard de Tony, brisé, alors que je m'étais éloignée de lui. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ça me préoccupait tant. La douleur que j'ai causée à Ray devrait m'obséder, mais je n'y pense pas. Je devrais avoir honte. Mais je ne regrette pas de m'être dérobée. Maintenant que je me trouve face à Tony, je sais pourquoi.

Je le vois au bord du vide, et je sais désormais que je l'aime d'un amour déraisonnable. Et absurde.

Décidée à lui dire, sans toutefois avoir à le prononcer, je regarde mes mains, puis je fais glisser la bague, que je porte encore, le long de mon annuaire. Je l'enlève. Et je jette la bague du toit de l'immeuble. Je vois l'objet d'argent tourbillonner comme au ralenti, en scintillant au soleil, puis disparaître.

Mon geste semble faire réagir Tony. Il se tourne complètement vers moi, dos au vide. Et me lance le même regard tourmenté que la veille. Debout sur le rebord, il est surélevé par rapport à moi. Je lève la tête de façon à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis, à travers un sous-entendu, je lui dit ce que je veux lui dire à ce moment. Je secoue la tête.

- Ce n'est pas _lui_ que j'aime...

Un éclair de lucidité passe au fond de son regard, qui jusqu'à présent était terne. J'espère qu'il comprend que je lui ai menti, le jour où je lui ai annoncé pour le mariage. Et j'espère qu'il comprendra ce que je veux vraiment dire à travers ces mots.

Tony descend enfin du rebord, et je suis soulagée comme jamais. Il franchi les quelques mètres qui nous séparent, m'attrape soudain la main, alors que je ne m'y attends pas. Je garde mon regard encré au sien. Il a enfin renoncé à son acte absurde. Je vois que toute trace de désespoir et de folie a quitté ses yeux. A présent, c'est l'espoir qui l'anime. Il semble avoir décidé de comprendre le sous-entendu de ma phrase. Et d'y croire, pour une fois.

J'ai eu peur pour lui, tellement peur que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir en face de moi, sain et sauf. Sa main est brûlante et elle tient encore la mienne. Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, et s'engouffre dans nos vêtements. Je suis tellement soulagée que dans un élan soudain je me jette à son cou et me serre contre lui. Il en a le souffle coupé, sur le coup. Puis il m'enlace à m'en briser les os.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Et je ne parle pas non plus; ce n'est pas nécessaire. Les mots ne servent qu'à expliquer, à faire comprendre ce qui n'est pas évident. Ils sont parfaitement inutiles dans certains moments. Parfois, ils sont de trop. On sait tous les deux de quoi il est question, là, maintenant. Il sait, tout comme moi pourquoi j'avais dit ''Non'' à Ray, et pourquoi il avait eu envie de mourir à cause de moi, car il avait perdu tout espoir – ce n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs.

J'ai envie de rire, tant notre attitude l'un envers l'autre ces dernières années avait été stupide, et enfantine. Le temps nous avait filé entre les doigts. J'avais été idiote de lui mentir au sujet de Ray. Alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne l'aimais pas. Je me blottie encore plus contre Tony, en me réjouissant de sa présence. Au diable Ray, et tout le reste. Seul Tony compte.

C'est _lui_, que j'aime.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ?<p> 


End file.
